From The East To West
by Blazing in the Wind
Summary: Derek finds a stray. Or something along those lines First Teen Wolf fic. Please attempt to read. I would it if you did. P.S. Summary sucks. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Teen Wolf fanfic. Hmmm... What to say? Hope you enjoy. Don't be a sour wolf and review. =]**

* * *

The abandoned train car was empty. Or at least that's what Derek thought. He picked up no new scent or new heartbeat but saw feet connected to legs lying on the floor the rest of the body hidden by seats. Derek approached the body, thinking of it being a corpse for the lack heartbeat, only to be surprised by the slight rise and fall of the stranger's chest. The kid was sleeping. With his booted foot, Derek placed it on the back of the intruder, pushing down. The teen jerked awake and tried to get a better look at Derek but Derek's foot halted him.

"Well hello there." The dirty scruffy teen said calmly. His heartbeat was now steady and calm.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled. The boy attempted to roll over again but again was stopped. "Why are you here?" The boy huffed before responding.

"I was sleeping before being rudely awakened." He shifted a little, uncomfortable under the man's boot. "Could you release me please?" Derek only pressed harder. The boy burst out into a fit of coughs. "Can't breathe..." He choked out.

"Derek?" It was Erica. Boyd was most likely with her. Derek released the coughing kid, who mumbled a small thank you. Instead Derek grabbed him by the back of his coat collar, dragged him up and tossed out in open of the wear-house for Erica and Boyd to see him.

"What?" Derek asked in a dark tone, his usual. Erica and Boyd were surprised by the unexpected visitor.

"Nothing." She pulled away a bit. "Who's the pup?" was her follow up.

"Hi, my name is West. It's oh so pleasant to meet you all." West ended his statement with the sarcasm similar to many of his earlier comments. He rolled onto his side before pushing himself up into a relaxed sitting position, not able to stand yet. "For your information, I'm not a pup. I happen to be human. And before you go, 'How did you know?'" West said mockingly. "It's not hard when I, the great West Latem, am not noticed at all. A weak heart hard for you guys to hear. Wolfsbane to cover my scent. It's a nice soap." After he explained, the human pulled out a bottle, popped it open and downed two pills before closing it and shoving it back into his dusty coat pocket. No one knew what to do with the boy.

Derek grabbed West under the arm and hoisted him up. "Then why are you here?" He asked, holding the boy up.

"My pack was killed. I was being nice and warning the neighboring pack. My family was murdered and my best friend chopped in half. I was being considerate." West shoved Derek away with anger in his green eyes. West and Derek were having a standoff, but then Boyd interrupted.

"How were you apart of a pack? You said you're human." West chuckled.

"They must be new." He commented before Derek began explaining.

"Some, not many, have human pack members. They're most likely as an anchor or as an overseer during the full moon ready to stop any wolf by any means."

"Basically I can kill you ten ways without you knowing." The raggedy boy said, pointing towards the betas. "Alpha's are little bit harder. Only seven." Erica wolfed out at West's cockiness.

"Wanna try them now?" She asked or more of growled. She didn't give him a chance to answer with words, only actions. The now wolfed out Erica charged West with claws and fangs unveiled. He shifted to the side as she rushed passed him. She twisted around with a growl and jumped at West. Erica got a hold of him and bit him hard on the shoulder. Boyd stood back trying not to follow Erica's lead but was having a hard time. Derek just watched as Erica de-wolfed after biting the human.

"I should have warned you about the wolfsbane in my blood. Stings like hell. The pain won't last long. It's like a stab to the chest but it heals fast for you guys." Angered again, Erica bared her teeth.

"What happened?" She yelled.

"You won't be able to turn into a wolf for the rest of the day." It was clear that Erica did not like West. Derek chuckled at the scene that had taken place.

"It's not funny, Derek!" Erica whined, before she stormed off, Boyd close behind.

"I'm gonna need a doctor." West commented, peeling off his coat to reveal the blood soaked shoulder of his t-shirt. He then gingerly pulled that off. He poked the teeth wounds with cautious fingers. Ingeniously, West made a sling out his t-shirt then gently slid his coat back on.

"Gotta car I can borrow?" He asked, done messing with his homemade sling, blood now covering his hands, dripping over created a new blood stain.

"No." Derek stated bluntly.

"Okay... See later then."

"I didn't say I wouldn't drive." Derek smirked. "Just don't bleed in my car." He grabbed his coat, key and phone and led the way out of the warehouse.

"I'll do my best."

Later, Derek dropped West at Beacon Hills Hospital then sped off. West had suffered major blood loss and stumbled into the hospital to the front desk.

Melissa McCall had been sitting at the nurses' station for two hours waiting for her son to bring her lunch that he had promised her to let him use the car. And there he was, rushing in, an apology already halfway out of his mouth. Melissa sighed as he ran into teen who was stumbling in.

"Scott, slow down." She mothered. Scott had already slowed down once he passed the boy, the smell of blood being strong. He turned to say sorry for running into him but the teen had fallen to the floor, blood quickly pooling around his shoulder. Mrs. McCall went to fallen boy. She called to the other nurses that were around. Putting pressure on the wound, she told an orderly to get a bed ready. Many nurse bustled around working fast on the John Doe. With their fast work, they managed to get him into a room in a matter of minutes. Melissa, after have made sure the boy's vitals were stable, called the police to report the bite. Sheriff Stilinski was over in minutes to see the victim and the bite, which in the end lead to Stiles tagging along.

Stiles slinked in behind his father trying and failing not to be noticed. "Melissa, hello, sorry we only see each other like this. You'd think our sons being best friends we would see each other more often," the sheriff commented.

"That's okay. The patient is this way." Mama McCall led the sheriff to the room. Stiles plopped down next to Scott in the hospital waiting chairs.

"What the kid's name? What happened? Does he smell funny to you?" Stiles rambled. He about to continue but Scott shushed, trying to overhear the conversation between their parents, catching word such as 'bite' and 'animal' or 'beast'.

"Stiles!" His dad called. Stiles looked at Scott before scurrying over to the two.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"The kid that was bitten. He is a boy called West Latem. He was going go to your school at the beginning of the week. He's gonna stay with us once he gets out of the hospital. That okay?"

"Yea. Completely fine." Was Stiles' answer. "Do you guys know what happened or anything?"

"Go, Stiles" Mr. Stilinski replied. He raised his hands in defense and back away. An alarm started going off in the new patient's room. Melissa and the sheriff ran to the room. His heartbeat was so slow that it set the heart monitor off, but to their surprise, he was awake and coherent.

"Where's my jacket? There were pills in the front right pocket. Hand them to me," West ordered the nurse who had first responded. Melissa grabbed the pill bottle before it reached West's grip. "Give them to me." West growled.

"You're not allowed to take any outside medicine until we know what it's for." She explained.

"It's a steroid for my heart. I have an abnormally slow heartbeat. Now will some shut off that stupid alarm?" He was angry but his heart showed no signs of a raised rhythm. While Melissa was watching the monitor, West snatched his pills and downed two before capping the bottle, too fast for the nurses to stop him. Melissa heaved a sigh as the heart monitor stopped beeping at them, showing a steady heartbeat. "See."

"West Latem," The sheriff interrupted, "I have a few questions to ask you. We like to ask them when the events are still fresh in your mind."

"Shoot."

"Do you remember what bit you?" West shook his head. "Do you remember how you got to the hospital?"

"Derek Hale drove me here." Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa shared a look.

"Those are all the questions I have right now. "After you are released, you're staying at my house. But until then, if you have any details you can contact me."

"I'm staying with Derek. I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." West said when the sheriff was leaving. He stopped for a moment before continuing out. Once the sheriff had left, West asked when he would be able to leave.

"You have stitches in; the doctor needs to prescribe an antibiotic but after that you're free to go." Another nurse had explained to the boy. He nodded slowly. The nurses slowly went back to their original duties, Melissa keeping a watchful eye on the door. A while later, Isaac entered the hospital asking for West.

"Hello, Isaac. What can I do for you?" Surveying the area, Isaac was a little nervous.

"I came to pick up a kid named West." He said. Melissa pointed him towards his room reluctantly. "Thanks." Isaac gave a little wave as he departed. Soon enough, West and Isaac returned from the room to the desk, ready to check out. Still filthy, West signed the release papers with his left hand due to his current injury. Melissa was worried about the boy and Isaac but said nothing. Isaac led West towards Derek's Camaro waiting in the parking lot then hopping in the back.

"So you did listen." Derek pushed on the gas and they sped off towards their destination.

* * *

**End of chapter one. Love? Hate? Tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I GOT TWO REVIEWS! Thanks guys! So awesome! Sorry for the shorter chapter! I starting school this week and I haven't been able to bounce ideas off my friend and Teen Wolf season 2 finale was on last night and I'm sad. I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer unless you like this length. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Derek dropped Isaac at his empty house before driving back to the abandoned warehouse; West wasstinking up his half of the car with his blood smell along with dirtying it up, which deeply bothered Derek. At 'home', He shoved West towards the bathroom, commanding him to shower and then he would clean his car.

"I'm gonna need a change of clothes, ya know. A towel would be great too." These items were soon thrown at West's face. He thanked him sarcastically then headed to the shower. The water started shortly. While West was getting cleaned up, Derek straightened up the restraints, from the first full moon with his freshly turned betas, placing them back into the Hale chest. West returned, clean, from the bathroom, Derek's jeans hanging loosely off his hips. He was also shirtless, revealing many scratches, scars and bite marks, the fresh one cover by a thick white bandage. His good arm was drying his raven hair, the other resting against his pale chest. He plopped down on the ratty old sofa, slouching until he was comfortable. So comfortable that he began to doze.

Jeep tires rattled the rubble road that lead to the warehouse. Derek's ear subconsciously picked up the sound. It was Stiles' jeep. He could hear the kid rambling already, Scott trying to shut him up. Derek reached the door the same time they did and opened it, surprising the friends.

"What?" He asked darkly. Stiles was the first to talk.

"Where's the kid? Are you the one that bit him? Is he a werew-" The alpha cut off Stiles, pointing towards the sofa.

"Ask him yourself." Stiles was stunned. He took no time slipping to the den keeping an eye on Derek until he was fully inside. Scott walked in like a normal person. Stiles approached the space, commenting on it.

"You actually have a decent place. I thought you lived in a cave or something." Stiles said, getting a death glare from Derek. West stirred on the sofa, sitting up, noticing the new people.

"Hello." The wounded greeted. "Name's West. Human. Werewolf." He pointed to the respective beings. Scott mouth gaped open. "I can just tell." Explained West. "Lived with a few werewolves." He had now gotten up, walked in the kitchen, got food and returned to the sofa.

"Who bit you?" Scott asked finally.

"The feisty blond, Erica. She didn't enjoy the fact that I could harm her while still being human. When I say harm, I mean kill."

"Why are staying here with the resident sour wolf? He's been turning people left and right."

"You know he's right there." He pointed to Derek who had seated himself on the sofa where West was sitting. "A friend of mine referred him. Said if I show him something of hers. He would be fine." West munched on his cup o noodles, slurping the noodles. "Who are you anyway?" Stiles stuttered a moment before introducing himself and Scott. As Derek did not enjoy others company for too long, he soon kicked Scott and Stiles out then headed to his room, leaving West, alone, on the sofa at midnight.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Tell me! I care! Who can't wait for season 3 of Teen Wolf? I CAN'T!**

** P.S. Who are your favorite character in Teen Wolf? Do you like West? **


End file.
